helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru
|type = Single |artist = ANGERME |album = |released = April 27, 2016 May 8, 2016 (Event Vs) July 2016 (LP Record; Pre-sale) August 10, 2016 (LP Record; General) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, LP Record |length = 28:53 |label = |Last = Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi 20th Single (2015) |Next = Ai no Tame Kyou made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashita Ningen / Umaku Ienai / Wasurete Ageru}} Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (次々続々／糸島Distance／恋ならとっくに始まってる; One by One, One After Another / Itoshima Distance / If Love Has Already Begun) is ANGERME's 21st single. It was released on April 27, 2016 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the regular editions include a random trading card out of 10 kinds depending on the jacket (30 in total). The limited editions include an event lottery serial number card. It is the debut single of 4th generation member Kamikokuryo Moe and the last single to feature 2nd generation member Tamura Meimi. Tracklist CD #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku #Itoshima Distance #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Instrumental) #Itoshima Distance (Instrumental) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD *Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD *Itoshima Distance (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD *Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Music Video) LP Record ;Side A #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku #Itoshima Distance ;Side B #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (SWG REMIX) Event V "Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku" #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Murota Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Aikawa Maho Solo Ver.) #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Sasaki Rikako Solo Ver.) #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Kamikokuryo Moe Solo Ver.) Event V "Itoshima Distance" #Itoshima Distance (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Itoshima Distance (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Itoshima Distance (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Itoshima Distance (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Itoshima Distance (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Itoshima Distance (Murota Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Itoshima Distance (Aikawa Maho Solo Ver.) #Itoshima Distance (Sasaki Rikako Solo Ver.) #Itoshima Distance (Kamikokuryo Moe Solo Ver.) Event V "Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru" #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Murota Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Aikawa Maho Solo Ver.) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Sasaki Rikako Solo Ver.) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Kamikokuryo Moe Solo Ver.) Featured Members * 1st Gen: Wada Ayaka * 2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi (last single) * 3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako * 4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe (debut single) Single Information ;Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition & Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO ;Itoshima Distance *Lyrics: Mari-Joe *Composition: Hoshibe Shou *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO ;Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO ;Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (SWG REMIX) *Arrangement: SHINCO Concert Performances ;Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ;Itoshima Distance *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ ;Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |April |6 |52,682 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2016-04/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 56,865* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Trivia *The single was officially announced by Wada Ayaka on her blog on February 2."NEW SINGLE" (in Japanese). Wada Ayaka Official Blog. 2016-02-02. *The lyrics of "Itoshima Distance" are written in Hakata dialect. *This is their second single to be a debut and graduation single, the first single to do so is Tachiagirl. *This is ANGERME's highest selling first day and first week. *This single outsold all their previous singles in only its first week. *This is their first single to sell more than 50,000 copies. Additional Videos アンジュルム 『次々続々』(360°バージョン) 360°Idol Experience – ANGERME | ANGERME "Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku" 360°Idol Experience 【ゾクゾクッ♡】360°ささやきボイス 360°Idol Whisper – ANGERME(アンジュルム)|"ZokuZoku" 360°Idol Whisper References External Links *Discography: **Regular and Limited Editions: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **LP Record: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku, Itoshima Distance, Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru. es:Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru Category:2016 Singles Category:ANGERME Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Last Single to Feature an ANGERME Member Category:2016 DVDs Category:ANGERME Debuts Category:2016 Event Vs Category:Highest Selling Single Category:2016 LPs Category:ANGERME LPs Category:Triple A-Side Single